


Different Worlds

by EvilKazumiHime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Family Bonding, Fantasy, Friendship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Loki do what he wants, Mystery, Tragedy, for now, i add more tags later, not really the modern world, some AU?, some kidnapping?, we count the year 1788, you can say what you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKazumiHime/pseuds/EvilKazumiHime
Summary: Loki came to earth for no special reason togehter with his brother and found a young boy in the woods. After he listened a conversation between two men he took the boy and wanted to raise him on his own. Maybe he made a good decision? Or maybe the wrong decision...





	1. The Encounter

The clouds are hiding the sun, making everything grey and dark in the kingdom. It was a sorrowful day, both king and queen died, because of the war and sickness. Their subjects were in grief, they loved their beloved queen and king very much and their death made nothing easy. The oldest of the three children is too young to claim the throne and is also a young girl, the middle and the youngest child were both sick and weak, because of the sickness, whom had the queen too before she died. And the newest event took all the power of the young children. The funeral is soon and some butlers searched for some clothes for the young boy, which looked down to his feet’s and wiggled sadly a little bit with his legs.  
“My young lord” said one of the butlers. The boy looks up and saw his funeral clothes. A little black suit with the symbol from his family. He sighed and let them dressed him up. After a while he joined his sisters, who wore a black dress. The oldest took the hands of her younger siblings and whispered “Do not be sad Em, Tommy. We have each other.”  
“I miss mother and father” Tom said sadly.  
“Me too” Em said quickly and went nearer to her sister. She smiled a little bit, grabbed their hands a little tighter and went with them outside to the others.  
It began to rain and snow, when the funeral ended.  
All the maids, butlers and the subjects are preparing for the meal. The live and the work must go on. Tom looked down from his room and sighed. Nothing will be like it was. He looked down to a painting of his family, they are all smiling. He shed a tear and rolled to the side of his bed. He coughed and hold his stomach, cause of the pain.  
His illness is not going away, it had been two years, since he got ill. His sister is even in a worse state. Normally, his older sister is taking care of both, but because of the risk getting sick too, so the counsellor made the decision, only for a very important reason, he and his younger sister can go to their older sister and the other way around. The counsellor also took the work to care about the kingdom until his sister is ready to be a young queen.  
To be honest, he never trusted that guy. Everyone do it, but not him.  
“Tommy?” the voice of his sister is heard behind the door. He looked up and coughed again. “Do not go in… you know what the counsellor said.”  
“Screw his decision!” the older one said and shut the door behind her. She holds a basket in her hand and went to her brother.  
She laid it next to her and gave him a hug. “Are you okay?”  
“Not really” he said and began to cry. She smiled a little bet and caressing his head. She know how sensitive her younger brother can be, she also knew that it comes from his illness.  
And she did know that there is no cure for this.  
The only thing she can do is taking care of him and his sister.  
“I brought you something from the kitchen!”  
“But…”  
She laughed and said: “It is okay, nobody knows about this or will know about this.”  
“Have you brought Emma the same thing?”  
“Of course. I gave her a basket full of delicious food too, some minutes ago."  
Tom smiled a little bit, pushes away a bit and looked down. He took some of the apples from the basket and took a bite of it.  
His sister smiled and gave him also a book. He widened his eyes and asked: “Is this…”  
“Yes.”  
“But… the counsellor said that I…”  
“I know. But that guy is a fool. You can have it, I know how you love to read and our parents would like that too.”  
Tom smiled and opened the book to begin to read. Then he looked confused and looked at his sister. “It looked different, than I remember.”  
“That book has all the works of Shakespeare in it, I made sure of that, everything for my favourite brother.”  
“Ehehehe, I am your only brother.”  
“Lady Sarah! What are you doing here!” one of the maids said. Sarah sighed and said: “Gave my brother a little gift?”  
“But, you will become sick too, come my young lady!”  
She looked to Tom and whispered: “What a drama queen.” Tom snorted happy a little and continue to read.

It begin to snow in the middle of the night, when Tom awaked from his dreams. He heard something in his room and cuddled more with his blanket. It is getting colder, than he remember. “H… hello?” he asked quietly and coughed again. No one answered his question.  
He took his oil lamp and light it up. The softly light lighted the room a little up. The flames of the chimney went out that is why everything here is so cold. He sighed and wanted to blow out the fire of the lamp, when he heard the same noise again. He stared to the door and heard some footsteps, walking away. A little curious, Tom stood up, took his oil lamp and a coat and followed the noise. Careful he opened the door and looked into the corridor.  
Nobody is here, the castle is spooky quietly, without the working people.  
He heard the sound of the footsteps. He coughed again, looked to his room, turned around and decided to follow that mystery noise  
It took him some minutes, when he enters the royal yard. It is still very big, with many animals and plants. It has also a grand lake and a little forest. When he was healthy, his father and he hunted some animals, but he gave him also some lessons for his upcoming life.  
His sisters played hide and seek with him or collected some berries. He closed his eyes and remembered some things, he will never forget about his parents. He really miss them.  
Suddenly he heard the noise again and now some voices. He opened his eyes again and saw some mysterious light. Like fireflies or something like that.  
One of that _fireflies_ landed on his nose, making him sneeze. Tom coughed again and followed those _fireflies_ , who are flew now to the forest. The little prince felt again this heat inside, when he entered the forest.  
Sometimes he felt this heat, it is not really enjoyable.  
Like the castle, in the night the forest is spooky too, when nobody is in there.  
“H… hello?” he asked again and looked back to the castle. The snowing began again. Some snowflakes landed on his hair, others on his hand.  
The whispering is getting louder, immediately he looked into the forest and taking some steps forward.  
He walked inside that forest.  
Then he ran.  
Reckless and a little careless he stumbles over a big root and rolled down a hill. He landed rough on the ground. During this event, some branches from the shrubbery cut his coat open and his skin too. He felt a great pain from his arms and legs.  
His stomach hurt to.  
He took his legs to his self and began to weeping. His blood burned when it touches his skin and the cold from the outside making nothing better. He even bit his tongue by the accident.  
Careful he stood up and hobbles to the lights, who are made a circle around someone. It was the man who whispered all the time and maybe making the voices too. He concentrated on his spell, kneeled before tree stump and written something on it, in a language that Tom didn’t know.  
He also didn’t want to come nearer to that man, who had very black hair. He also wore a fuzzy and fleecy brown coat, had a pale skin and wore probably an armour.  
Maybe someone of his parent’s enemies. He took some steps backward and stepped on a branch.  
He stopped immediately and began to shiver, when the man broke up his spell and stood up. The stranger turned around and was looked shocked when he saw Tom. Tom widened his eyes.  
The stranger had also green eyes and his armour is black, but also green in a way Tom never saw it. Maybe it was made from leather, some parts from steel or something like that.  
The man and the child looked to each other in the eyes for like five minutes, when the man made the first move. When he came the boy nearer with every step, the boy stepped backward until he felt an earth wall. He swallowed when the stranger was standing before him.  
“Why tears, little one?” he asked and kneeled to the young boy, because of the big height gap between them. The boy gasped when the hand of the stranger stroked the cheek of him. “Why are you awake, in such a late hour? Your parents will get worried and mad. And what did you do with you. Such a mess.”  
He snipped and suddenly his wounds disappeared, the pain too. The young boy gasped again and widened his eyes. Then he saw the smile of the stranger, who is now caressing his head. “Maybe I should take you to your parents.”  
“But… but my parents are… not here anymore” Tom said with a cracking voice. He looked sad and began to cry again. The stranger looked a little overwhelmed to the young boy. He stood up and mumbled: “I am sorry. It must be hard.”  
The boy sniffled and sat on the ground. The black-haired stranger looked to his side and then to a place where some voices can be heard, not so far from here. He gave the boy some order to sit still and listened to the conversation.  
“What! You really want to do that?” one of the man asked and looked with a scared filled look to his conversation partner.  
“Of course. There is no other chance to becoming a king!”  
“You are really a madman!”  
“What are you expecting of me? When I want to be king now, I need to murder all the Hiddleston’s children! Like I did to their parents.”  
“But, will not the illness take the work?”  
“Yes, but Sarah will be the problem. She is not sick like her younger siblings!”  
The man who is still worried about this plan asked: “But is their not being a chance to make her your wife? I mean, her younger siblings can die because of this sickness, but she is quiet popular. Kill her and you get being suspected and that destroy your chance to getting the throne. And you -”  
The stranger could not listen to them anymore and went back to the young boy, who continued to cry. He had some strange feeling that he must be one of that children, who has been mentioned.  
“I have a really weird question. Is the name of your sister… Sarah?”  
“… yes… but who are you?”  
“My name is Loki, Loki Odinson of Asgard. God of mischief and a great sorcerer. And you, little one?”  
“You are a god? I do not believe you! The only god I know wears not what you are wearing right now!”  
“Oh, you mean this pathetic Christian god that never showed up? How stupid. But that answered not my question. Or do you want that I continue to call you little one?”  
“No! My name is Thomas William Hiddleston of Islesbury. I am a prince!”  
“So am I.” He knew it, he is one of the children that the two men mentioned.  
He bit on his under lip and looked to the two men again. He looked again to the boy and lay a hand on his shoulder. He spoke some words and the boy felt asleep. “They are not getting harm you. I make sure of it. I have a feeling that you are like me. But I must wait for my stupid brother. Where is Thor now!” he grumbled, took the boy and carried him to the meeting point.  



	2. New Identity - Tomír Lokison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki came to earth for no special reason togehter with his brother and found a young boy in the woods. After he listened a conversation between two men he took the boy and wanted to raise him on his own. Maybe he made a good decision? Or maybe the wrong decision...

Thor and Loki left the Bifrost, greeted Heimdall and went to their castle. Loki still carried the young boy, who is still sleeping. He told his brother about his plans, but Thor didn’t know how to respond to this. It is not really common that his brother took a foreign mortal boy, because that boy would die on earth.  
The die anyway, that is why they are mortals. Okay to be fair, he will die too. Thousands of years later.  
“I don’t know about this, brother. I don’t think that what you are now done is right. Isn’t it still a joke?”  
“No it is not!”  
“But what about his parents?”  
Loki sighed and answered a little annoyed: “They are dead! And he would be dead too! I know it sounds crazy, but I want to raise him as my own child. I do what I want Thor!”  
Thor closed his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. There is no other possibility to convince him otherwise, except when their father find out about this. Maybe he can convince his younger brother. And when that’s not helping, maybe their mother?  
“Oh, my boys, you are back already? What brings you ba-a-“ Frigga stopped with her sentence and looked to her younger son, who carried the boy. She looked confused, shocked but more likely confused, maybe a little curious.   
“Loki… what is this?”   
“A young mortal boy, apparently.”  
“I can see that too, young man, but why do you carry a mortal boy? To Asgard?”  
Loki looked to his brother who walked straight away and entered another hall, he wanted to avoid this questions. He sighed and answered: “His parents is dead, he is sick, some mad Midgardians want to kill him and his family, I want to adopt him… is this answering your questions?”  
Frigga widened her eyes, came closer to the boy and laid a hand on his forehead. Loki followed curious with his eyes every single movement of his mother. “You say that he is sick?”  
“Yes, mother.” She turned around to her maidens and said: “Bring the boy to the infirmary, take something that avoid his heat and prepare for a healing spell.”  
“Thank you mother.”  
“Do not thank me now! Talk to your father this instantly! Maybe he taken mercy about this Midgardian, but do not expect more than he is ready to reveal.”  
Loki nodded and handed the maidens the young boy into the arms. They making their way to the infirmary. He breathed deep in and out, gulped a little and went to the throne hall. To his father.  
Odin sat on his throne and made some king duties, when Loki showed up. He bowed to him, when Odin noticed his younger son and sent everyone away. He cleared his throat and said loudly: “Thor told me that we have a new visitor!”  
“Stupid oaf!” Loki mumbled and looked up to his father. The Allfather sighed and stood up, to come closer to his son. Loki took a step aside and bit his under lip when he asked: “And?”  
“You really want to take care of a young mortal child?”  
“Well, when he eat one of the golden apples, he would not be a mortal anymore!”  
Odin fed one of his crows and said, with a little stronger tone: “You know, when he will become an Asgardian, he need to change. That means, he must leave his past behind. New name, new identity, new past. He needs to learn everything an Asgardian know from the very beginning. But, how you would response, when he asked about his mother? Or when he wants to visit Midgard. And yes, I know about you and your brother trips to Midgard.”  
Loki thought about that and answered with a grin: “I would say his beautiful mother died, when she gave birth to him. And he can go to Midgard, when he is older… and of course when nobody remember him.”  
“So, you would lie to him?”  
“Would you do that?”  
Odin glanced to the black-haired boy and sighed. He went back to his throne and said a little more friendly: “Alright. But make sure, that he will not remember about his former life! Not a little thing.”  
“Thank you, father!”  
Loki leaved this hall immediately to ask about one of the golden apples. Odin sighed and putted his hands in front of his eyes. “I can’t believe that that I allowed him to adopt a mortal boy.”  
“Well we adopted Loki, when he was little!” Frigga said and kissed her husband on the cheek. “So it is the only fair thing.”  
“Well to be fair, I never knew he would to such things, when he grow older.”  
“You also do not knew that he would be so, sassy. You should be proud of him. He is taking now care of a young boy. Maybe that will change his sassy mind.”  
“I hope so.”

When the young boy opened his blue eyes, he stared at the ceiling of the foreign new room. His mind is completely empty, he do not remember anything about his former lives and of his name!  
“Hey, you are awake, Tomír” Loki said smiling and gave the new Tom the golden apple.  
“What happened… father?” Tomír asked and looked a little confused. Loki cleared his throat and said: “Well, when you played with your uncle, you droped from a tree. Giving your old men a heart attack. Do that never again.”  
“I am terribly sorry, father… that you have worried about me.”  
“You are damn lucky that I have mercy am with you. Now, eat the apple and try to sleep again. We train more with your magic tomorrow!”  
Tomír nodded and took a big bite of the apple. Loki smiled and leaved the room. He closed the door and looked to the next wall. He sighed. It seemed that he lost the memories about his former life. That is good, for him, but he still hoped that Tom didn’t remember anything, what is probably still in his head. He would be angry, eventually.  
He dropped himself on the floor and thought about it. He was now a god, he ate the apple, so he is now capable to use magic, when his mother had used the right spell. Loki hoped so. But his mother is strong, so she didn’t done anything wrong.

It was night, when Loki went again to Tomírs room. The design of the room was similar to Lokis and not so far from his. He looked into the room and then to the young boy, whom was sleeping peaceful. With a smile on his face, he closed the door again and turned around, to saw his brother. He grinned and whispered: “So, how is it?”  
“How is what?”  
“Becoming a father”, Thor grunted and began to laugh. Loki sighed and laid a hand on Thor’s mouth and said: “Shut up, you oaf! He is sleeping! And maybe it is good to becoming a father, I do not know! It was not so long ago, when I first met him.”  
“Aye, he was really sick. Mother told me everything about his illness. It seemed that the Midgardians thought that it was some kind of black magic that cursed them to that sickness. Back in those years, when they don’t believed in us, anymore.”  
“Oh no, what a nightmare”, Loki said sarcastic. He didn’t want to remember about those years. Nobody liked him, nobody wanted his name for their cities or even their children. Everything was about Thor, Odin… everyone else except for him. So he acted… immediatly.  
Thor giggled and patted the shoulders of his younger brother. “If you want, the Warriors Three, Sif and I want to go to the next pub, you can go with us.” Loki looked to his brother, who glanced him with his stupid eyes and sighed. “But not so long, I want to teach Tomír magic… tomorrow.”  
Thor nodded and took the arm of Loki and dragged him to his friends.

When the sunrise came, Tomír was awakened by the shine of the sun. His eyes opened softly and was a little confused. He yawned and stretched his arms, then he jumped from his bed and looked to his room. It looked so different then he remembers. The reason probably about what happened yesterday, yes that is the reason! No one convince him otherwise. With a bright smile on his cheeks, he ran to his closet, to put on some proper clothes, because he can’t train with his father, when he wears still his night tunic. He decided for a blue shirt, above that a green tunic with some black parts and a brown belt and black trousers. Then he took his black shoes with the golden plates, they have also a warm fur on the inside.   
He looked at himself into a mirror and ran to the outside, to wake up his father. With full of anticipation he ran to his father’s room, opened the door silently and looked to Loki, who is sleeping in his bed, wrapped into his blanket and mumbling something in the sleep. Careful he came closer and closer to him and poked the cheek of his father.   
He was startled, when his father’s eyes opened and suddenly hide under the bed of Loki. The god of mischief sighed and said: “You know that I know you are here, Tomír?”  
“I am sorry… father.”  
“Is it morning already?”  
“Aye!”  
Loki grunted and looked to his window. He wondered why his curtains are not closed, but he shook his head and stood up. “So, we will train…”  
“Yes!”  
“After breakfast!”  
“Aww…” Tomír said and looked down to his feet’s. Loki smiled and said: “Be patience, little one.”   
Tomír smiled a little and hugged his father. Loki looked confused and sighed again. That would be fun. He freed from his adoptive son and ordered that he can went to the eating hall, so he can put on his clothes.  
When he heard the closing of the door, he sighed in relief and yawned. So Tomír is the kind of a child, who is really energetic about new knowledge. Maybe he could make something with that.   
When he entered the eating hall, Tomír and Thor talked with each other about some magic stuff. Thor didn’t know about this stuff, because he always wanted to fight and train with many weapons, so he decided to train with his father instead with his mother too. But Loki did it. He learned everything about magic from his mother. And now he would taught everything his new son. He looked to him and saw his eyes full of joy.  
After the meal Loki and Tomír went to the garden of Frigga. It was one of the places when Loki was first taught in magic, so he went to those places again to teach Tomír. “So, what do we train first? Transforming? Manipulating? Duplicating?”  
“First, we train about your standing position.”  
“Aye, that sounds… what?”  
“If you want to train magic, then you need the very first lesson.”  
“So with other words, we are just standing in the middle of grandmother’s flowers and… concentrating?”  
“Exactly.”  
Tomír sighed a little disappointed but ran not away from it. He just standing towards the older god and viewed the garden. “So, close your eyes now and concentrate about your magic that grows inside you. It will be the best when you forms your hands just like that and… if you concentrates enough that will happen.”  
Loki moulded his hands to a bowl and created a little green flame. Tomír widened his eyes and marvelled about the creating of his father. “Close your eyes, Tomír.”  
“Aye… of course, father.”  
He closed his eyes immediately and concentrates about his own flames. Loki in the contrary opened his eyes and looked at the state of Tomír. He did it good, for now. He came closer to him and lifted his chin a little bit, then he moved the arms of the boy closer together and said: “Do not concentrate about the flame you want to creating, concentrate more about the energy that you need to create the flame.”  
A little nod from the boy and Loki smiled and went a bit in the distant. “But as far I can see, you done this good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, maybe you read it that I made something up, (like Islesbury), yeah it is not our modern world. Not yet ;D but I hope you like it :D normally I don't write stories with an actor or a popular real person. But a cute picture change my mind so, here it is! Be curious for the next chapter :)


End file.
